The Prophecy Keeper
by leros
Summary: A new vison of my story The Twist & Turns Of The Life Of Sara’s Gryffindor. Neville and Harry weren't the only ones that Voldermort effected there was another Sara Willams. Sara befreinds Harry's group of freinds. Will Sara become who she must be?
1. A Night Rider To End

Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything you can recognize from the books and movies.

Claimer I do own the plot, Sara, Kenzia, Lisa, Terumbus and anything and anyone you don't recognize from the books and movies.

**The Prophecy Keeper**

Chapter 1 A Night Rider To End

Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were weighting for Hagrid to bring a to them. Hagrid landed his bike almost crashing.

"Hagrid, careful." snapped Minerva.

"I know. No worries she isn't crying let." said Hagrid getting off his bike.

Hagrid handed the almost year old baby girl whose big brown eyes were wide open to Minerva.

"Professor knock on the door we better just give her to her aunt. Her aunt was a student we have nothing to worry about." whispered Minerva.

Albus knocked on the wood door wishing he didn't have to do this but he had to.

A eighteen year old woman open the door. The woman's long natural brown and wavy hair was down just brushed. The woman's fair skin was white as snow. The young lady's face had turned pale and sickly at the sight of Hagrid and her old professors.

"Come in." said the woman in a wispy voice.

Hagrid ducked when he entered not wanting to hit his head on anything. Minerva McGonagall came in with the baby girl close to her. Albus Dumbledore came in a hurry to get off the porch.

"Lisa I'm sorry to have to tell this but your sister has been killed in action to delver a message and protecting her child." said Albus.

Minerva gave the baby girl to the Lisa.

"Lisa, I'm sorry. She knew the danger in her job. She was one of the best people I've ever known but she knew that child is future without her You-Know-Who will never fall. This is child is the prophecy keeper." said Professor McGonagall.

"I know. This child meant everything to Kenzia. I'm sister loved this child with all heart. I know my niece is destined for greatness to finish her mother's doings and save lives. How did Kenzia die?" asked Lisa.

"A Death Eater named Lucius Malfoy by torturing her from the letter she had and to give her child over but Kenzia didn't do it. Kenzia used the forbidden protection spell on her baby girl to save her child. Then, he murdered Kenzia and flew away before I got there." said Hagrid.

"At lest I can tell my niece her mum died saving her and for the sake the world." cried Lisa pulling the baby girl up to her chest.

"I wish she didn't have to be awake to see it." said Minerva almost crying realizing one of her favorite and best students was dead by two others students.

"We will take her to Hogwarts when she is 16 so she can de defend her self by the time she goes." said Albus.

"Saying I'll have to home school her until she is 16 and the very best at that. I hope she is like her mother or she'll kill me." said Lisa.

"She can't be like her father at all other wise it would kill her so raise her right. She must be strong, brave, intelligent, have common sense and bust be trained to fight. She is also born to be Night Rider like you and her mum." said Albus.

"All right if I die we will find someone else to rain her. With all my heart I would die for her, my sister and the world like I was trained to do. My sister was like a mum to me and so I will raise her daughter." said Lisa.

"Hagrid you can have your goddaughter on the summer until something happens to me or something happens to her." said Lisa.

"Alright, deal." said Hagrid.

"We will keep a eye on her too." said Minerva and Albus.

"Thank you. I promise she will become the very best person she can be." said Lisa.

"Sara will be last Gryffindor female to be born and live to be over 150." said Albus.

"I'm ready to die when it I need to go." said Lisa.

"I hope she is better then any other Gryffindor family member." said Minerva.

"I will keep her going by the last Williams and let her learn her real last night." said Lisa.

"All right." said Minerva.

"We better leave before day light." said Albus.

"Bye baby Sara for a while." said Hagrid kissing the baby's forehead.

"Mummy." called out Sara like she knew her mum was dead gone forever so everyone thought.

"Bye for now but I can't wait to teach you." said Minerva almost crying when the baby girl called for mum.

"You will be a great witch in the future I hope I will be here to tell you this when you are 16. When, older you'll make a good person to be in the Order like your mum." said Albus.

Sara gapped whole to Minerva's finger.

"Sara please let go. I will see you again." said Minerva pulling her finger away and leaving.

Hagrid, Minerva and Albus left unknowing in seven days the Potters would die too.

(Please Review)

The frist verson was awful.


	2. Big Event Gone Wrong&A Small Town Hero

Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything you can recognize from the books and movies.

Claimer I do own the plot, Sara, Kenzia, Lisa, Terumbus and anything and anyone you don't recognize from the books and movies.

_**The Prophecy Keeper**_

Chapter 2 The Big Event Gone Wrong and A Small Town Hero

It had been 15 long years. Up to year 13 it was filled with joy, happiness, dreams, love, miracles, true teachings, friendship sunshine but during that same time their was death, cold, lonely, lost, bullies, teasing, danger everywhere and lies. The other two years were full of torture, lies, hurt, pleading for help, tears, lost, no light only darkness, cold, hate, anger but some good remained the little light in the dark, friendship, love, grace, hope, faith, dreams, family ties and will power.

Sara had struggled for the last two years almost to the point of giving up but her best friend, Marcy her little cousin and Tonks her teacher keep her going. Sara had dealt with so much the last two years it was horrifying to others to even see how Sara was living and how she was doing it. Luckily the town sees everyone as family and helps each other out. Sara braved blizzards just to get money so she can buy her and Marcy food. Sara would fly all the way to St. Mungo's in all weather a blizzard, heat wave, cold wave, thunder storm, hail and sleet just to be paid tips for helping healers, sometimes visitors and rarely patients. Sara works at Mrs. Garcia's store all year long and she works at the Orphanage all year long besides this school year.

Marcy was bouncing off the walls excited to be going to Beauxaton in France in a few weeks. Marcy had all her supplies luckily Sara had Marcy's key to her bank account and took out some money that Sara's aunt had saved for Marcy but Sara didn't take it all just enough of Marcy's school supplies.

Sara had her wand and her broom for her first year at Hogwarts. Sara didn't have her key, she had to get it from Hagrid so she can get her school supplies tonight.

The big event was tonight. The event is so important for the town. All of the people did their share of work besides Sara's 'Aunt Lisa' the imposter who was on the way to Azkaban but escaped. Teenagers and kids did all the work. There wasn't really any kids about two who are six years old that has family all the rest are Orphans and don't leave to Orphanage besides a group of ten. Most are under six and are no help. A few are old enough to work but can't because they aren't considered members of the village or even villagers. Teens did all the work all the time besides running small or big business they worked for adults and did all the hard work.

A group of teenagers protect the city for the sheriff. Only three teens aren't in that group.

That group protects the town from the town across the lake. These group always is in danger, loves adventure, is brave and is always getting hurt. They learn from the leader incase Death Eaters ever attack the city how to fight a real battle. Their leader is no more then Sara Williams.

Sara is the best flyer in 2,000 miles. She was no where as good as Harry or any one who plays the flying game as people of these town call it.

Sara is almost the best person with a wand in 90 miles. Sara has gotten in real duels and win almost unharmed.

Sara was the most talented person in the town and is always saving it and it's people. She does it because she doing it.

The town's people say that Sara will join the Order once she turns 17 and believe this year she will join Night Riders like her mum and real aunt.

This event will be one for ages all over the Wizarding World. No one had even had a event like this since ancient times or at less back to the 1800's.

This event makes the town Whispering Meadows the hometown of Sara a actually magical town. After, hundreds years of weighting to be a real town not a village.

The town was also during it annual Summer celebration for their three founders the same ones of Hogwarts besides Sytherin.

It was a carnival in town. Adults were acting like animals and teenagers were the tamers until the adults started to cook leaving the teens to the hard core work.

"Annabel how is it going?" asked Sara in her normal clothing of a T-shirt, light blue jeans and sandals or boots today it was sandals.

"Great." said a curly red haired girl with her hair in a bun.

Something made a small bark.

"Stop!" yelled Sara as a teenage boy who was about to sit the statue of their founders in all hole.

The boy stopped and used the forklift to hold the statue up.

"There is something down there alive. I'm going in." said Sara jumping down into the hole falling for two minutes before landing on the ground on her feet.

Sara found a German Sheppard puppy and fallowed it to a mother German Sheppard and a letter of puppies.

"Get a big basket!" yelled Sara.

The Wesleys and Hermione showed up in time to see a red headed girl tossing down a huge basket.

A blond haired girl went over to the red headed girl.

The entire family listened in.

"Annabel who is down there and who needs a basket?" asked the blond girl.

"Sara, Amanda, she heard something down there like a dog and went down." said Annabel.

"Kyle helps make something to pull what ever Sara is giving us." said Amanda.

"Can't we use magic?" asked Kyle.

"No dummy me can't." scolded Annabel.

"Here is a rope." said Kyle tossing the strung rode used on horses down.

"Good thinking guys. It's heavy.'' said Sara putting the mother dog and all but one puppy in the basket.

Kyle, Amanda and Annabel and two other teenage boys got the dogs up.

"There is one more!" yelled Sara.

"I'm going back to get it!" yelled Sara.

''Careful, Sara!" yelled Amanda.

"I'll be fine!" yelled Sara not knowing what laid ahead.

In the dark underground cave got dark. Sara's breathing got heavy and she started to get scared after hearing low growls. Sara seen two long yellow eyes looking at her. Then, seen dark shadows of people and foot steps. The thing with yellow eyes jumps at Sara trying to attack her when the first German Sheppard puppy Sara had seen that led her to the other dogs jumped in front for Sara saving her life and stated fighting the beast. Sara on the ground and screamed.

Mrs. Wesley jumped five feet in the air on the surface. Amanda grapped a light and jumped down there.

"Sara!" yelled Amanda.

Mr. and Mrs. Wesley hopped it wasn't the Sara they were thinking of.

"Sara are you okay?" asked Amanda only seeing her not the dog and the werewolf fighting.

"Yeah." said Sara.

Amanda pointed her flashlight at Sara and seen the over grown puppy and werewolf fighting. Sara tried to move away but the boulder had her leg caught in a hole.

"I'm trapped." said Sara.

Then a blue light landed inces from Sara's head.

"Supfy!" yelled a man hitting Amanda.

"Get the blond. I'll deal with theis one." ordered the man.

Bellatix Lestrange tock Amanda somewhere.

"Well, well, I have Sara Williams. Now I can kill you like I did to your mum." laughted Lucius Malfoy.

Sara got her wand out.

"Supfy!" yelled Sara.

Lucius hit the ground.

"Supfy!" yelled Sara agein hitting the werewolf's head.

Sara flicked her wand three times calling for help something she learned from Tonks.

The lights came up to the surface and flickard.

Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye and Kinsey showed up to see the lights.

''I'm going down. That was Sara. I know that call anywhere." said Annabel.

"No, if you go no one up here can stay on task." said Kyle.

Back down in the cave. The puppy pulled the rock off Sara's leg.

Sara healed her slef and ran back to the entrance of the hole.

"You nut heads. Thanks for the help. Theis dog just saved my life. Now throw down the basket for it. I can climb. Amanda is gone!" yelled Sara almost crying.

''Do you mean dead!" yelled Annabel.

"No. I'll tell you up there!" yelled Sara.

Annabel pulled the puppy up alone.

Sara climed up to the top out of breath.

"Death Eater attched me and Amanda. They tock Amanda. It was the group that's been camping out outside of town." whispered Sara the other people couldn't hear her.

"Did the camra cach it?" asked Annabel softly.

"I think." said Sara softy.

"What camra!" yelled Klye.

"Shut up. Your not part of the protectors so stay out of it." snapped Annabel.

"We think people and things are using the cave as a home and were worried they would steal things form the town so we but um a camra." said Sara.

"Now, if you really did care Klye you would have let Annabel go because all you could have know I was in danger nad trapped. And I was." snapped Sara.

"Don't snap at me." snapped Klye back.

''I would shut up." siad Annabel.

"I'm fed up with you Klye. You've made my life hell as a child. Teased me everyday just for fun. You are using me to get to my best friend. You are a jerk with no brains. If you like Amanda shut up so I can save her!" snapped Sara standing up.

"Never tell me what to do. I don't listin. I didn't listin to my evil aunt and I won't listin to you. I'm not scared to hurt you. Why don' t you and your family go and live in Snake Valley." snapped Sara.

"So what is the plane?" asked Annabel.

''Everything is done." said Annabel.

"Get that ont op of the hole. Stay on aware of the issue and tell the group to be ready to fight Snake Valley.I'm going after Amanda." said Sara.

"You'll kill your self." said Annabel.

"I won't let Amanda die. She is like a sister to me. And keep that dog around it saved my life. Marcy might like it. Tell Marcy to get some balls ready to hit thew Snake Valley people with." said Sara calling her broom to her.

"All right. On it. I'll keep people busy." said Annabel.

Sara flew away on her Comet Ninety Two.

Hagrid arrived Harry soon as Sara was out of sight.

(The Death Eater Camp)

Sara was right above the camp trying to find Amanda and the weak spot. Sara caught Amanda.

Bellatix was trying to get Amanda to talk but Amanda wasn't giving in.

"Bellatix she won't talk." said Lucius.

"It's was worth a try. I was hopping I didn't have to kill her." said Bellatix.

"It's fun to torture my guest." said Bellatix.

"Yes, I know but she is just bait. Sara won't let her die." said Lucius.

Sara dialled Annabel's number.

"Annabel it's Sara. There is only two but they are good." said Sara.

"Danm." said Annabel.

"Can you do it without putting your self in deadly danger?" asked Annabel.

"Unlikly but Amanda is holding up now but they are torturing her. She's not me and can't hold it much longer. Put Marcy on line." said Sara.

Marcy hocked on line.

"Marcy, can you send your Firebolt soAmanda can get out of here alive?" asked Sara.

"It's on it's way." said Macy.

"Bye." said Sara hanging up.

The Firebolt showed up then staied putof the moment on order of Sara.

Sara dove into the camp then called the broom to pick up Amanda.

"Supfy!" yelled Sara hitting Lucius.

"No!" yelled Bellatix hitting Sara and Amanda causing them to fly into a stone house.

Sara and Amanda got up out of the stone not hurt at all.

"Supfy." said Sara hitting Bellatix dead on.

Amanda and Sara got on the brooms and rode back into town. (Wispering Meadows)

Sara and Amanda landed in a safe area so they thought. Amanda fell in a bush. The bush started trying to eat Amanda.

"Sara help!" yelled Amanda.

"Hold still. If you fight it will eat you. It's very poisonous. Hold on." siad Sara.

Hagrid got to the area.

Sara picked up a branch and put in next to Amanda's leg and the bush with one arm.

"Take my hand in the count of three." said Sara.

Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Genny and Neville came across Sara and Amanda.

Sara pulled Amanda free as the plant ate the branch.

"How did you do that?" asked Amanda.

"Years watching, listing to Mrs. Garcia. Remember a plant like that ate Mr. Garcia. Remember I also seen that." said Sara.

"Oh yeah." siad Amanda.

"Next time don't fall in that bush." siad Sara.

"Did the posin hit you, it didn't get me?" asked Amanda.

"Not really only a sting." said Sara.

"Hello Hagrid." siad Sara tuning aroud.

"How do you do that?" asked Hagrid.

"My entire life I've been watched and have been watching Marcy." said Sara.

"Amanda, do you remember Hagrid?" asked Sara.

"Yes." said Amanda.

"You were that small blond haired girl when Sara was ten that fallowed Sara everywhere and walked into trees and almost hit a boy in the head with a stick when you were blind folded." said Hagrid.

"Yes." said Amanda hiding behind Sara.

"She doesn't like being told how much of a dizt she is. And she use to be scared of you." said Sara.

(Later That Day At The Celerbration)

A bell rang and all the adults begane to yell while the some of the teenagers got on their brooms.

"Annabel 23, Amanda 87, Jake 56,Tina 42, Leah 75, Mike 13, Heather 67, Leo 96, Pete 10, Caleb 20 and me 3." said Sara.

"Supfy!" yelled Annabel hitting a Snake Valley teenager.

"Supfy!" yelled Amanda hitting one of her ex boyfreinds.

Jake, Tina, Leah, Mike, Pete and Caleb did the same while Heather got in a duel with military woman, Leo was trying to duel the the mayor. Leo was hit off his broom and was falling.

Leah saved her twin bother while Sara tock on the mayor.

"Accvo Protecto." said Sara.

The mayor yelled out the killing curse.

"Sara use the moon crystals and put them together as one." said Tonks using her mind.

"The power of the moon." said Sara then a bright red, gold and yellow light over powered the mayor.

"Leave." said Sara.

The Snake Valley people left in a hurry.

Sara put the crystals in her pocket once agein.

The group of teens came back down.

"They have the wrose timing." said Leo getting up.

"You need to stop playing hero." said Leah.

Leo gave his sister a glare.

"Leo, your sister is right. Don't do stunts like that." said Sara.

(The Celebration Dance)

"Boys little dule tonight." said Hagrid sitting down.

"It's dule tonight." said Harry.

"With you." said Neville.

"This will be funny." said Hagrid as Kyle came up to Sara.

"Will you dance with me?" asked Kyle.

"No. I don't like you. Didn't you get me before. Go ask Amanda not me. I don't like being used. Fair warning if you hurt Amanda I will hurt you so bad you'll be in the hospital for four months." said Sara.

"I get it. Alright, I'll go ask Amanda." said Kyle getting away from Sara.

"Annabel it's fun playing machmaker." said Sara.

"For you. I mean at less boys like you. Nobody likes me." said Annabel.

"Don't talk so soon and don't belive that." said Sara as Leo walked over.

"Annabel want to dance." said Leo.

"Sure." said Annabel. Leah sat down in Annabel's place.

"So cute, Kyle and Amanda and Leo and Annabel." siad Leah.

"Yeah. Leah I know your like me and all but do you ever get tired of the only time you fall in love to be torn apart?" asked Sara.

"Yes." said Leah.

"But, I like being mackmaker better then the one in love. Love always tears you apart into tiny parts." said Leah.

"Not always. Take Amanda's parents. Ture love, perfect harmony and would do anthing for each other." said Sara.

"You understand things so much better then most people. Mostly tur elove and fake love." said Leah.

"Ture love is pure. Fake is not it's only lies. I've seen both. Ture love is unstoppable, powerful it can do anything. Fake love does nothing besides hurt, haunt and crush the heart. I seen both. Both have effected my life." siad Sara remembering her mum's death for her and her fathers evil wrath to her and her mum.

"Fear is powerless to real love." said Sara.

"We'll someday find the right person." said Leah.

"I know you will." said Sara smiling.

"Want to try some of Mrs. Garcia's rice?" asked Sara.

Leah and Sara tock some rice for Mrs. Garcia to amek her feel good.

It was so spicy Leah almost spait it out then her face tuned red.

Sara laughted at Leah for not waiting for her sentence.

"I was going to say it is spicy." said Sara putting some suger on the rice.

"Makes it taste less spicy and better." said Sara.

Neville could help but she how Sara talked, how she laughed, how she acts and her personality. Neville couldn't see why Sara seem to attractive to him. I mean come on she is a normal girl right?

"Sara's mum was mudered by Lucius Malfoy. No one was able to put him up for trail with no person there to prove it. Her dad was a Death Eater Terumbus Krum. Hated that man from day one but Sara's mum ended up marring him but only did it to safe her sister. Sara's mum Kenzia became part of the Order and before that she was part of a special group called Night Riders. I defence of the night for people in the Order and the world. Every time one died a normally others died too. Nasty job durning the war. Kenzia was something else in a good way while her husband was one of the worse Death Eaters also You-Know-Who's cousin who got what he should have gotten. He used the Cruciatus Curse on Sara as an six month old baby to torture Kenzia for hiding Sara. Sara was in the hospital for a month. Her mum never left her alone." said Hagrid.

"Her mum's side had always been Gryffindor for the most part besides one Hugglepuff. Let's not go into what happened to her. Her dad's side was all pure blood Sytherins." said Hagrid.

(Please Review)

My spell checker isn't working so try to undertand what I'm saying and if you can't still PM me.


	3. Hogwarts Is Bigger Then My Whole Town

Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything you can recognize from the books and movies.

Claimer I do own the plot, Sara, Kenzia, Lisa, Terumbus and anything and anyone you don't recognize from the books and movies.

**The Prophecy Keeper**

_Chapter 3 Hogwarts Is Bigger Then My Whole Town_

Whispering Meadows was already changing in good and bad ways.

The good things were that more shops were being belt, a post office is being built, the safety shelter is being fixed so it could be used, bad laws are being changed and Orphans are now considered part of the town and members if old enough.

The bad things are that the town is now a press attraction, people are not happy about the big changes, Snake Valley is outrage meaning there attacks are getting more and more violent, people are being kidnapped, the only hope is leaving to go to Hogwarts, big money issues and the town doesn't have the weapons or technology to fight and win a fight.

Sara was up and ready by the time the sun rose in the sky. Marcy had left last night to go to France to the wizard and witch school were almost everyone was popular. Sara already missed Marcy.

As Sara gathers her things and walks over to Amanda's parents house, something happens as Sara knocks on the door setting her stuff down to say goodbye to her best friend.

Amanda's mum screams, Amanda's father yelled and Amanda shrieked.

"Mum, Dad!" screamed Amanda.

Sara busted to door open with a powerful kick. Sara ran into the house to be horrified with a sight she never wanted to see.

Amanda's mum and dad laid dead on the floor, Amanda crying on her knees, and the murder Bellatrix Lestrange. Sara was shocked at the sight of the murder. Sara seen Amanda's wand on the floor and threw the wand to Amanda who missed Bellatrix by a long shoot.

"Sara, I have to leave the house before you call for help. I don't want to be forced to leave the town. But where do I go?" asked Amanda.

"The house on the island. Hold on one question How do you say my first birth name and what is my middle name?" asked Sara.

"Your family other then Marcy and your real aunt say it as Sarah while everyone else says Sara. Your middle name is Alicia." said Amanda.

"Here is the key to the Island House and here is the key to my house. If they find my aunt and bring her back to the house just live with my aunt." said Sara.

"Alright." said Amanda taking the keys.

"These keys are extra I still have a pair and there is a key in the hidden place to get in the house for my aunt or Marcy." said Sara.

Amanda left the house on her broom to the Island House.

Sara used fake gold writing that was glued on. Sara put the words on Amanda's door saying Amanda Ashley Weather Born June, 30, 1980, Died June, 13, 1995. As Mr. and Mrs. Weather did for their other three other kids who died at a young age all younger then Amanda.

Sara called the Major Crime number. Sara acted all scared and upset and told the story with a little lies to protect Amanda.

One Auror, the Sherriff, two detectives and two discarding world police officers.

Sara called the sheriff before the Major Crime called him and told him the planes and to tell the whole town to go by the little lie about Amanda dying last year.

"Do you know this people well?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes, really good people. My family as no issues with them since the moved here years ago. My family is taking my little cousin to her train and then going on vacation." said Sara lying and acting.

"I heard screaming and ran in side to see them died, that's it. I didn't see the murder." said Sara.

"I really need to go. I have to get to Hogwarts and pick up a little kids who is going too." said Sara not lying.

"We will ask later once you are at school." said one of the officers.

Sara left in a hurry then stopped at the Orphanage to pick up the only child at the Orphanage who was old enough to go to Hogwarts and was showing major magical powers.

Sara meet Hagrid at the Whispering Meadow's train station back from the time trains were discovered in the Wizzarding World.

"I'll send your supplies to Hogwarts since your stuff is already there." said Hagrid.

"I'll keep Karen's stuff with us. Karen go in the train." said Sara as the young girl with light brown hair with a reddish tint to it picked up her tan cat and walked on the train.

"Amanda's parents were just killed by Bellatix. Amanda is hiding so she doesn't have to leave town meaning I have to lie to protect Amanda." said Sara.

"Do what you must Sara." said Hagrid.

"Just to let you know I will be taking Care of Magical Creatures for sure. I love animals and they normally like me." said Sara.

"Good. I'll see you at the feast." said Hagrid leaving.

Sara and Karen got to Platform three quarters on time.

Mrs. Wesley was yelling at Ron, Hermione, Harry and Genny to hurry up.

"Watch what you need to do." said Sara.

Genny ran threw first.

"Mum some people are watching us." said Ron.

Mrs. Wesley turned around and then back.

"No worries they are heading to Hogwarts. I now the oldest one. She was at that party for that town last week. Actually she lives there and I think the little girl does too." said Mrs. Wesley.

"Sara." called out Mrs. Wesley.

Sara came like she knew that Mrs. Wesley would say to come. Karen shyly fallowed behind.

"So a little confused on what to do?" asked Harry.

"I'm not but Karen is. She hasn't left the Orphanage since she was two. She is just couscous." said Sara.

Somehow Ron, Harry, Hermione, Karen and Sara escaped Mrs. Wesley.

Ron almost ran over a first year after being shoved by Hermione who didn't know Ron was still close to the wall.

Karen ran into another first year causing the both of the, to get on the train at the same time.

Sara didn't hit anyone but almost got hit by Harry coming threw the wall.

Sara found a compartment almost empty but was happy to see a person since she had walked all over the train in search for a place to sit on.

Sara opened to door a little worried at who was sitting in the compartment but realized no one was there even tough she had just seen someone there. Sara sat down a little worried as normal that what she seen had been a trap. Sara felt a cold felling in the compartment. She didn't know why but it felt like ice around her like when her fake aunt had exposed who she really was Wendy James. Sara then realized it was a trap but it was too late. The door locked shut. The girl appeared again.

The girl had almost white blond hair, dark blue eyes and very fair skin then the girl turned to the Wendy Sara knew.

The next thing Sara knew she had a wand at her throat.

"We meet again and this time you will die." said Wendy in a harsh evil voice.

Sara let out a scream knowing it was to only hope for help.

(Out In The Hall)

Ernie and Hannah jumped who were in the hall checking compartments for trouble.

"Who just screamed?" asked Ernie.

"Don't know but I do know it came from that compartment with the curtains pulled." said Hannah.

Ernie tried to open the door but it didn't open.

"It's locked." said Ernie.

Hermione and Ron came in the hall.

"Open this door. We don't want trouble." said Ernie.

No one said a thing for a moment.

(Compartment)

"I would shut up kid. I have an student in here I can kill." said Wendy.

"Don't listen she is bluffing." said Sara.

"Shut up." snapped Wendy.

(In The Hall)

"Who is in there?" asked Hermione.

"No clue. Besides it's a girl. Smart enough to scream to get people here. I have no clue who she is besides I haven't heard a scream like that before." said Hannah.

"Hermione, did you see where Sara since we got on the train and didn't Hagrid say that she had a person fake to be her aunt and was on her way to Azkaban but escaped." said Ron.

"Hagrid did say that and no I haven't talk her but I did see her walking around a little lost though." said Hermione.

"So how do we get the door open?" asked Ernie.

(In the Compartment)

"Tell me now where is your cousin." demanded Wendy.

"No." said Sara.

"I'm giving one last chance tell me or I will make you answer a harder question." said Wendy.

"I won't tell you." said Sara holding her ground.

"Tell me now where is house." said Wendy.

"Never." said Sara raising her voice.

"I don't want to kill you but if you won't listen I will." said Wendy now flustered.

"I will never listen to such a person as you. I was thought never to back down, listen to people like you and never betray my family, friends and people. Not even if my life depends on it." said Sara in a raised voice.

"You little brat. Wait until your father is free. You'll be sorry ypu ever said a thing. Your father will punish you for your tong later." said Wendy.

"Supfy." said Wendy in whisper but made the color look like she used to killing spell then vanished and unlocked the door.

Ernie and Ron fell in the carpartemnt.

"Hermoine get in here." said Ron.

"She isn't dead. Just sunned. She was trying to get her wands but didn't get it in time." said Hermoine see that Sara had her hand her cloak pocket.

Erine and Hannah stayed with Sara as Hermoine and Ron left to find Harry.

Sara woke up very dizzy and sat upright.

"Well, well hello." said Erine.

"Yeah, hello. Do you mind telling me what happened?" asked Sara in a wispy.

"You were sunned." said Hannah.

"I think I get that now that I can think." said Sara.

"What Happened?" asked Hannah."We are perfects so we need to know." said Erine.

"Form the beginning?" asked Sara.

"That would be good." said Erine.

"Well, I was trying to find a caparentment that wasn't full. I seen this carpartment. I swore I seen a person in here but when I came in no one was here. I just taught I had just seen the person as a normally do when I'm lost. But, then I relized it was a trap but not in time to get out. She treid to get me to talk about things I can't tell anyone about because I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." said Sara.

"Who is this person?" asked Erine.

"Not a student for sure." said Sara looking out the window not wanting to talk about it.

"Good but does she know you?" asked Hannah.

Sara didn't answer at frist.

"Yes. She is my step mom in a way. A rather not explain." said Sara.

"Do you get along well?" asked Erine.

"No. We hate each other. She says I look to much like my mum and well she was evil to me." said Sara trying to stay focused.

"So you lived together." said Hannah.

"Not really. I was suppose to by with my aunt but she impersoned my aunt to make my life misable." said Sara.

"Are you new going to Hogwarts?" asked Erine.

"For school yes but I came here every summer to be with my godfather until I was ten." said Sara.

Erine left to find out what they popping noise had been.

"What's your name?" asked Hannah in a better mood.

"Sara. I know strange way to say a name. I don't like going my Sarah my birth name because I don't like anthing about my past dealing with my parents besides a few memeroies that are very few when my mum was healthy and happy and my father was far away." said Sara.

"Last name." said Hannah.

"I'll tell you the fake and real one but only if you won't tell anyone because if the press finds out I'll never have a normal life and ether will my aunt and cousin." said Sara.

"You can trust me Sara. I'll Hugglepuf. I won't tell a soul and by the way my name is Hannah Abbot." said Hannah.

"My fake name is Williams that will be what you hear unless I just decide to stop hidding as I plane but not after I'm sure I can handel my self, my real last name is Gryffindor." said Sara.

"Godric's family." said Hannah suprsied.

"Yeah but I'm not like him at all. Actually when I was sorted it was a tie with Hugglepuf and Gryffindor. I would have done better in Gryffindor now I changed a lot since I was five and eleven. My godfather is Hagrid. He was one of my mum's friends while growing up." said Sara.

Sara, Hannah and Erine ended up in the same carrage.

"It kind of funny now that I look at Hogwarts again I relize that it is bigger then my whole town that is so small are whole population of two hundred and fifty people." said Hannah.

Hannah, Erine and Hannah started to laugh at the fact.

"We just became a town." said Sara still laughing.

The Sorting went by fast. Sara was happy Karen eneded up in Hugglepuf. Sara made a note to her self to tell Hannah to watch over Karen for her. Sara noticed Harry hadn't been there for the sorted but came almost as the feast began he showed up. It was driving Sara crazy that Seamus was staring at her.

"Who is staring at me?" asked Sara to Hermoine.

"Seamus." said Hermoine.

"You'll find out everyone's names." said Hermoine."He might like you." said Hermoine.

(Please Review. If any spelling errors please tell me. My spell checker isn't working again)


End file.
